Bowser's Mexico Adventure
by Mr. Market
Summary: Wet Bowser goes on a sweet adventure in this ultimate Crossover one shot! Please R&R.


THE SUPER MARIO BROS SUPER SHOW

THE SUPER MARIO BROS SUPER SHOW

Characters:

Wet Bowser Dry Bowser Tom Servo Crow

JoLe Dr. Forrester MarIo LuIgI Richie Ren

RosalIna(limp star)Rosella Edgar Archduke fIfI Nedry

Heroes VacatIon Guy the Koopa KIdsBoba FettBear Grylls

C3P0 Elliot/Towns Dracula and or RenfieldGrant

AladdinMozenrath

Episode #: 316

It was a dark, foreboding early afternoon in 8-4, much like any other. Wet Bowser had just finished his morning ritual of mowing his lava and was about to embark on his daily constitutional when he caught a glimpse of something poking out from his mailbox. A brief flicker of excitement danced across his turtle face as he realized that it was an envelope, "Wet Bowser" embossed in fancy gold cursive lettering on the front.

He hastily tore open the letter with one claw, and began to read:

_Dear Wet Bowser,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are cordially invited to attend the Grande Opening of Phase 3 of our newest Le Dic resort facilities in sunny Delfino Island, just off the coast of Costa Rica in Mexico. You will enjoy 8 days and 7 nights free of charge, after participating in a brief tour of the resort, during which you will be offered an opportunity to buy into and become a VIP member of our exclusive programme._

_We welcome you to invite friends and family, and free upgrades will be available to you if they sign up as well._

_We look forward to seeing you,_

_Greg,for Presidente of the Mexico_

"I'm taken aback!" Wet Bowser exclaimed, taken aback. He knew just who to invite, and he couldn't wait to deliver the good news as he hurried back to the castle.

He picked up the phone and called up his old college roommate Joel, who lived in space. After a few rings, a voice on the other end said, "Hello, Mr. Market's Steak and Lube, how can we serve you today?"

"Yeah, gimme an order of steak and a 20 ounce diet Lube—hey, waitaminit, Crow? Crow T. Robot? Is that you? Put Joel on the phone, I need to speak to an adult!

"But Uncle Bowser..!" Crow whined.

Bowser was about to grumble a response when he heard a friendly, familiar voice on the line.

Joel: Hello? Who am I speaking with?

Bowser: Hey Bro! It's Wet Bowser!

Joel: Hey! How long's it been, man?!

Bowser: Too long, too long… What've you been up to?

Joel: Oh, you know, just watching some movies with the Bots and getting ready for our next invention exchange, how about you?

Bowser: Well, I was just finishing up my gardening today and I got a letter in the mail… I'm goin' on a free vacation! And you're coming along! Bring the Bots, too!

Joel: Really? Well that's great!

Bowser: Stop by my place around 5, you still remember how to get to my place in Dark Land?

Joel: Nah, it's ok, I'll just Mapquest it.

Bowser: Sounds terrific! See ya then!

In another room

CheAtSy: eavesdropping Vacation, huh? This gives me a wild and crafty idea…

The next day, Wet Bowser and Joel and the Bots went to Mexico. The airport was nice, and they got nuts on the plain. But little did they know of the trouble that was brewing.

Mario: Okay, guys, make sure you keep your fanny packs in the front this time.

Boba Fett: That was Not my fault!

Dr. Forrester: Well at least we made it. That's what really counts. Now where did Joel and the rest of them go off to? I can't believe they left us!

Before anyone could reply, Dr. Grant walked up to his colleague and grasped his shoulder reassuringly.

GranT: But that's Not… what I'm gonna do.

Mario: Well, the guy at the airport said that the resort is just past these man groves.

eerie noises come out of the man groves

Mozenrath: What was that?

Boba Fett: Let's keep moving, before something bad happens.

Elsewhere, Wet Bowser and the gang were just getting into their sweet, when they began to quarrel over who got to sleep in what room with who.

Tom Servo: Joel! Crow's not letting me have the sink! He got the window seat on the way down, so I get to sleep in the sink!

Crow: I needed the window, because of my heart condition, we've been over this…

Joel: Now now, guys, you can both have the sink! Look, there's two sinks!

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!

Wet Bowser went into his room and opens his suitcase, only instead of his clothes tumbling out, 7 Koopa kids tumble out! At first, he was confused, and then he Raged. "What is this!," he raged.

Ludwig: We came along too, you never take us on vacation after that trip to Colonial Williamsburg, King dad…

Wet Bowser: That's because it was horrible! You are a disappointment! I could brain you just about now!

Wendy: But DADDY……

Bowser: Okay, fine. You can come along. But you have to come to the Orientation, too.

7 Koopa Kids: Okay.

(Elsewhere, in the mangroves)

Dry Bowser(King of the Mangrove): Ahahaha! Everything is going according to my plan!

Thuggo: Yes, your evil dryness!

After unpacking, they thought they should go out to see the beach because it was right there, even though it was really hot outside. When they got outside, there was a fat man sitting at a table under an umbrella, and he looked to be on vacation by his Hawaiian shirt and other clothes.

Nedry: Don't get cheap on me, Bowser. That was Hammond's mistake.

Wet Bowser: begrudgeingly Uggh……fine. pays for his meal

Then suddenly, Richie Ren ran by, with his arms outstretched, straight into the ocean.

Richie Ren: WAN SHUI!!

Everyone: Yeah!! all run into ocean

This is fun!

I could do this all day!

They were all having fun, when…

(Inside Jorl's head)

MANGROVES: KILL YOUR FRIENDS AND DUMP THEM INTO ME.

Crow: Joel, are you okay?

Joel: Yeah, yeah, I'm fine bro. I guess I'm not too used to this heat out here.

Crow: Ok, if you say so……

The next day, everyone went to the Orientation; it lasted over 48 hours, and they ended up having to buy a lot of timeshares. But after that, they all had fun on their vacation, and came together as friends. Even Wet Bowser and Edgar, who were the worst of enemies before.

They went to the beach, shopping (and drinking), and they made a lot of new friends like Bear Grylls… and ate a pelican.

(At the airport)

They were all getting in to the plane when a mysterious, golden-haired stranger approached.

Elliot: So I guess I need a ride to 8-4.

Elliot is allowed on the plane despite the pilot's protests.

Upon takeoff, in the air. A huge sandstorm is brewing out of nowhere.

Elliot, who is sitting next to Rosalina, gets up to talk to the pilot about going back to an alternate root.

Elliot: Are you planning on flying over the storm? I believe you're too heavy!

Towns: Shut up and get in to your seat!

Elliot: (sitting down) (to Rosalina) We won't make it, you're overweight.

Rosalina: crys

Bear Grylls: It's alright, I can get us out of here.

The plane enters this huge storm and starts shakeing violently. It is unsure whether the plane will crash as it goes deeper into the eye of the storm…

THE END?

Mangrove: HA HA HA HA HA!! evil laugh


End file.
